peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemonheads
' The Lemonheads '''are an alternative rock band formed in Boston (USA) in 1986 by Evan Dando, Ben Deily and Jesse Peretz. Dando has remained the band's only constant member. After their initial punk-influenced releases and tours as an independent/"college rock" band in the late '80s, with some cover songs from the Monkees and Suzanne Vega, the Lemonheads' popularity with a mass audience grew in 1992 with the major label album ''It's a Shame about Ray, which was produced, engineered, and mixed by The Robb Brothers (Bruce Robb, Dee, and Joe). This was followed by a cover of Simon and Garfunkel's "Mrs. Robinson", which eventually became one of the band's most successful singles. The Lemonheads were active until 1997 before going on hiatus, but reformed with a new lineup in 2005 and released The Lemonheads the following year. The band released its latest album, Varshons, in June 2009. Links To Peel Peel gave airtime to tracks from the band's first LP and continued playing their material until they became successful in 1992 with It's A Shame About Ray. He claimed that their version of Suzanne Vega's Luka was "infinitely preferable to the original one" http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_105_(BFBS). They were invited for a session in 1989, where on one track called The Door, the singer Evan Dando decided to allow his fellow guitarist Terry Corey Brennan take over vocals. So impressed was he with the guitar playing on that song that Peel said'' "that's the closest we've come to guitar hero stuff in quite a season".'' Festive Fifty Entries *1990 Festive Fifty: Different Drum #13 Sessions ' ' 1. Recorded: 1989-07-04. First Broadcast: 17 July 1989. Repeated: 23 August 1989 *Mallo Cup / The Door / Circle Of One / Clang Bang Clang Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1987 *13 July 1987: Nothing True (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *21 July 1987: Uhhh (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *29 July 1987: Nothing True (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *31 July 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 065 (BFBS)): 'Nothing True (LP-Hate Your Friends)' (Taang!) *31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Uhhh (album - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *04 August 1987: Sneakyville (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *August (No. 2) 1987 (BBC World Service): Uhhh (LP Hate Your Friends) Taang! ;1988 *13 August 1988 (BFBS): Clang Bang Clang (album - Creator) Taang! *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Burying Ground (album - Creator) Taang! *18 November 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 093 (BFBS)): 'Uhhh (LP-Hate Your Friends)' (World Service) ;1989 *23 May 1989: Luka (7") Taang! TAANG! 31 *29 May 1989 (BBC World Service): Luka (7") Taang! *02 June 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 105 (BFBS)): 'Luka (7")' (Taang!) *30 May 1989: Glad I Don't Know (album - Lick) World Service SERV 007 *06 June 1989 (Radio Bremen): Luka (7") Taang! *20 June 1989: Come Back Da (album - Lick) World Service SERV 007 *06 July 1989: Mallo Cup (album - Lick) World Service SERV 007 *26 July 1989: A Circle Of One (album - Lick) *Peel Summer 1989: The Door (session) ;1990 *24 May 1990: Different Drum (12 inch-Favorite Spanish Dishes) (Roughneck) *04 June 1990: Different Drum (7")' (Roughneck Recording Company) *11 June 1990: Different Drum (7" - Favorite Spanish Dishes) Roughneck *16 June 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 149 (BFBS)): Different Drum (7") Roughneck Recording Company *30 December 1990: Different Drum (7 inch)' (Roughneck) FF #13 ;1991 *13 April 1991 (BFBS): 'Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now (7")' (Atlantic) *07 July 1991: Going To Get Along Without Ya Now (single) Atlantic ;1992 *17 October 1992: It's A Shame About Ray (LP - It's A Shame About Ray) Atlantic ;1995 *20 October 1995: Hate Your Friends (CD - Hate Your Friends) Dojo External Links *Discogs *Wikipedia *Official Website Category:Artists